


Cat Calling

by The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter/pseuds/The_Writing_Hero_Ghostwriter
Summary: Weiss and Blake take a walk and have an uncomfortable encounter with a drunken racist that leads to a heart to heart.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Cat Calling

Before Teams RWBY and ORNJ left Haven, Weiss and Blake decided to go for a walk together and catch up on everything that happened while they were apart. It was Blake's idea, as she hadn't had much time to speak privately with Weiss since she returned. She wanted to spend at least one quiet moment with each of her teammates in order to reconnect.

It was late in the afternoon when they began their walk, the sun just beginning to set, casting it's warm golden rays across the land. Since it was pleasantly warm, Blake decided to go without her coat.

She and Weiss walked at a leisurely pace, laughing amongst themselves as they spoke about anything and everything they could think of, simply enjoying each other's company.

Blake was deeply enthralled in whatever Weiss was saying, so much so that she failed to notice the drunk man that stumbled out of the alleyway, bumping into her and almost falling over.

Blake, despite being distracted, moved on instinct, reaching out and catching the man by the arm before he hit the ground, pulling him upright. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" She asked.

The man looked at Blake, eyes half lidded as he gave her a slow, lazy grin, as if her words had only just registered. Weiss's face tightened when she saw how he was clearly eyeing Blake up, his eyes trailing up and down her body.

"I'm just fine, baby," he slurred out, leaning towards the two of them. This action prompted Blake to step ever so slightly backwards, trying not to cover her nose as his hot, alcohol scented breath hit her in the face. Weiss, however, was not so subtle, reaching up and covering her nose. She thought she might get drunk on the smell of the man's breath alone.

"What's a cutie like you doin' out here so late?" He asked, his legs nearly buckling underneath him as he seemed to struggle to just keep upright.

"We're taking a walk," Blake said flatly, covering her arms across her chest as if to hide herself from his shameless leering.

Weiss had lost her patience, not that she had much for this oaf to begin with. She shoved her way in front of Blake, her voice sharp with irritation.

"Excuse me!" Weiss snapped. "Stop staring my friend down. We're trying to enjoy our walk and you're making her uncomfortable."

He chuckled, putting his hands up in mock offense. "Woah, feisty. Chill out, I'm just sayin' she looks nice. Learn to take a compliment. If she didn't want me saying anything, she shouldn't be dressed like that."

Weiss's mouth dropped in shock, rage bubbling up in her chest and about to explode, but whatever she was about to say was interrupted as the man suddenly leapt back, screeching in anger.

He had finally looked up, catching the sight of cat ears on Blake's head. It was like a flip had been switched, and his entire demeanor shifted on a dime, his face going red and contorting in rage and disgust.

"You're a Faunus!? I can't believe I let a disgusting animal touch me. Keep your hands to yourself next time, freak!" He shouted, wiping at the arm Blake had caught as if he was cleaning filth off of it.

The rage beneath the surface finally exploded forth as Weiss reached for her weapon, ready to retaliate against the man as he stalked away, only for Blake to catch her hand. Weiss looked at her in confusion, but Blake only shook her head.

"Weiss, you don't have to do that," Blake said softly. The situation had been embarrassing and hurtful, but she was used to it, unfortunately.

"But he had no right to treat you like that! He treated you like an object then insulted you when he found out you were a Faunus! Why shouldn't we retaliate?"

"Because then it'll make him the victim and, in his mind, it will just prove him right about the Faunus. Besides, I'm done making people respect me out of fear."

The Heiress went to argue, but the words stuck in her throat. Her face flushed, hot with shame as she looked away, letting go of her weapon. "I'm sorry, Blake. I just. . ."

She trailed off, searching for the right words to accurately portray her feelings.

"I don't feel like I'm doing enough. I see people like him and I see my old self. I used to be him. I was so complacent in the oppression of your people for years. I want to make things right, to make up for what I've done, for what my family has done, but I just don't know how," she admitted.

Blake put a reassuring hand on Weiss's shoulder. "You've already made a difference by changing your mind and educating yourself. You can't keep blaming yourself for how you were in the past. You were a child, you believed what you were told by your father, but now you've proven him wrong, and I know in the future, you'll continue to do so. You'll make the right choices with the Schnee Dust Company. You'll be better than your father ever was. You already are."

Weiss smiled at Blake, truly touched by her words. She nodded, feeling a new spark of determination. She would do right by her friend, do right by the Faunus and by the legacy her Grandfather built. She would lead the Schnee Dust Company down the right path.

"Come on, it's getting late," Blake said finally, looking up at the sky as the sun dipped below the horizon, allowing the stars to peak out. "I don't think Nora will appreciate us making her wait for dinner."

The both of them laughed in agreement and began their walk back to the house. Weiss reached down, giving Blake's hand a gentle squeeze. "Hey Blake? I'm glad you're back."

Blake smiled softly, squeezing her hand back. "I'm glad to be back."


End file.
